


Mink coat

by vkfarenheit



Series: Top Bruce Wayne [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Dom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fanart, M/M, Objectification, Stiletto Heels, Submissive Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Bruce is in the mood to show off his status and valuables possessions.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Top Bruce Wayne [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905811
Kudos: 58





	Mink coat

**Author's Note:**

> And to take Clark to a nice trip.


End file.
